THOUSAND HANDS DANCE – In The Name of World Peace
by sherry-me
Summary: 193 negara. Menari coretSamancoret Ratéb Meuseukat massal? Dengan hanya dua minggu latihan? Pernah dengar yang namanya Mission Impossible? - Untuk menyambut bulan Ramadhan, various pairing -for now : NethIndo, USUK, PruCan, GreeceJap, & SpaMano- , hiperbolisme menjamur.


**SELAMAT BERIBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN! MARHABAAN YAA RAMADHAN, MINNA! XD**

Yap. Saya datang lagi, nih. Dengan fict humor pertama yang coba saya buat berdasarkan kisah nyata. Pengalaman saya sendiri dan 76 teman-teman yang bertahan sampai akhir di Saman –yang sebenernya Ratéb Meuseukat- massal dalam event menyambut Ramadhan di kampus baru-baru ini. Yap, lebih dari 150 orang awam dilatih menari Ratéb Meuseukat dengan waktu latihan hanya 15 hari. Super intensif pokoknya. Tiap hari latihan tanpa rehat. Makanya seleksi alam gitu jadinya. =,=

Makanya saya jadi PENGEEEEEN buanget menuangkan pengalaman itu dalam sebuah karya. Lebih tepatnya, fanfict. Lah wong kami yang dari sejagad Nusantara saja latihannya sudah absurd begitu, apalagi yang sejagad beneran? Dan lagi sekalian saja saya bikin fict ini sebagai karya netral-normal-dengan rating aman untuk menyambut Ramadhan~ ^^ #niatnyatobat #tobatapanya

Gak banyak cakap lagi, deh, saya.

Read and review, ya~

**Summary :**

193 negara. Menari coretSamancoret Ratéb Meuseukat massal? Dengan hanya dua minggu latihan? Pernah dengar yang namanya Mission Impossible?

**Disclaimer :**

Yang Mulia Hidekazu Himaruya~ #lempargarem&kacang #dilemparwajan

**Warning :**

Aman dari angst-gore-maupun-kegalauan akut yang biasanya ada di fict saya. _First humor-fict. Just for have fun. __**Various pairing**__._ For now : **NethIndo, USUK, PruCan, GreeceJap, & SpaMano**. Hiperbolisme menjamur. Absurd. Typo. OOC. OC. '_Colourful-language'_ _of several characters._ Etc.

\(^^)/–(==)–_(_ _)_\(^^)/–(==)–_(_ _)_\(^^)/–(==)–_(_ _)_\(^^)/

_**15 September 2012.**_

_Hailaotsa…_

Barisan panjang itu terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok yang merepresentasikan debur ombak di lepas pantai Meulaboh. Tinggi menggiriskan hati, sedang menggoyang perahu nelayan dengan riang, dan rendah menggelitik telapak kaki di pesisir pantai.

"Kau kurang menunduk, _bloody frog_!"

"Abang France ini sudah menunduk, _mon cher_, cuma Abang terlalu tinggi saja."

Dahi sang _Syeikh_ mulai berkedut.

_... di la la ombak meu..._

Tangan yang saling genggam itu dilepaskan, membentuk formasi baru: yang tinggi turun ke tengah-belakang dengan tangan masih saling taut, yang belakang beranjak ke depan dengan saling lepas genggaman sesaat, sementara yang dari bawah menantang ke atas, dengan tangan saling terkait erat terangkat tinggi di udara.

"Kau terlalu gendut, _burger bastardo_! Tanganku jadi tidak sampai ke Kiku!"

"_Hero_ ini tidak gendut, South Italy! Tanganmu saja yang pendek."

Kertas bertuliskan syair itu remat di tangan sang _Syeikh_ – seorang Singapura berkacamata di sampingnya, yang didaulat menjadi pemukul gendang _rapa'i,_ mulai mengambil jarak aman.

_... ayon kapay di..._

Barisan itu kembali bergerak. Seharusnya serempak. Tapi...

"Dahiku, _vee._ Germany memukulku, _vee_! Huwee-!"

"Maaf, Italy. Aku tidak sengaja! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kesal. Kesal. Personifikasi Nusantara itu sangat kesal – personifikasi, yang meski selalu mengajaknya ribut tapi serumpun dengannya, di sebelah kirinya mulai beringsut ke belakang dan menghitung mundur dalam hati.

_... di troen meu lumba..._

"_Girisha-san_! Jangan tidur! Ayo, bangun. Kita sedang berlatih!"

"Prussia, tolong jangan bergerak secepat itu. Kau merusak ritme tariannya, _obaka-san_!"

"Aku yang _awesome_ ini bersemangat, tahu! Kau juga harusnya meniruku yang _awesome _ini!"

"... k'n'pa, T'no?"

Oke, pemuda bermata cokelat jati dan rambut ikal dipotong pendek itu benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia berdiri, menyambar gendang _rapa'i_ berdiameter kurang lebih lima puluh sentimeter dari tangan sang adik dan…

… melemparnya ke arah seorang albino yang mengacaukan ritme tarian yang seharusnya kompak ini dari tadi. Dia sudah habis kesabaran.

"HEI, KALIAN **BERTIGA**! SUDAH KUKATAKAN URUTAN DUDUKNYA TIDAK BOLEH BERUBAH! JANGAN TIDUR, **HERACLES**! JANGAN MERAJUK, **TINO**! DAN JANGAN MENGACAUKAN IRAMA, **GILBERT**! SERIUS, DONG, BEGO! HARI-H TINGGAL 6 HARI LAGI, **DASAR GEMBLUUNG-!**"

_... lumba hai bacut teuk._

_._

_**Sebuah karya untuk mengingatkan kita akan kayanya Nusantara.**_

_**.**_

**THOUSAND HANDS DANCE – In The Name of World Peace**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Tari Saman, Tari ****Ratéb Meuseukat**** and lyrics © warga Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, Indonesia**

**.**

**Larik Pertama  
**

**Bukan Tari Saman  
**

**.  
**

_Masih bergema  
derap telapak tangan dan bahu beradu,  
gegap aplaus yang menggempita di akhir lagu,  
dan derai tawa yang menjadi serenada  
ketika dua minggu sudah berlalu sekejap mata  
serta lima belas menit menjadi demikian bermakna._

(_Bait pertama_ "Ketika Puluhan Tangan Berdansa" _karya sherry-me_)

.

_**31 Agustus 2012, Istana Negara, Bogor, Indonesia.**_

Mata coklat jati menawan yang dinaungi bulu mata lentik hitam nan tebal itu berkedip. Ia tak meyakini apa yang ia dengar barusan. Berkedip sekali lagi, sebelum ia bertanya dengan ragu,

"Kalian mau menampilkan tari Saman-ku di _**Gala Night International Day Of Peace**__**2012**_**?**"

Perinsanan negara adikuasa itu mengangguk semangat, dia tak bisa membuka mulut karena masih mengunyah burger –separuh porsi dalam sekali gigitan- yang barusan dilahapnya.

Si mata jati masih meragukan kemampuan kupingnya, walau sebenarnya detik ini juga ia bisa mendengar suara wakil rakyatnya saling umpat di Senayan sana.

Ia bertanya lagi, masih sangsi, "Penarinya semua personifikasi negara anggota _United Nations_?"

Kali ini sesosok hampir tak kasat mata di sebelah America –dia yakin itu bukan Mbak Kunti atau Dik Jenglot, 'bentuk'nya beda, _by the way_- menjawab lirih dalam bahasa keduanya, "... _oui_," sementara beruang lucu di pelukannya –Kumainmata? KumauKripikSingkongKu**ka? Aduh, siapa, sih, namanya?- beringsut mencoba meraih biskuit di atas meja.

"Itu kan tiga minggu lagi?"

Meja tak berdosa digebrak dengan tenaga ribuan joule –ada efeknya juga latihan silat rutin tiap minggu- membuat salah seorang personifikasi di hadapannya dan beruang lucu di pelukannya mengkeret di tempat. America? Jangan tanya. Dia sudah terlampau terkenal akan ketidakpekaannya.

"Kau _sableng_ apa, Alfred F. Jones? Kau pikir negara anggota PBB ada berapa, heh, _Geblek_? 193 negara, _duh, Gusti_-!"

Kau seharusnya bersyukur personifikasi yang satu itu tidak fasih bahasa persatuanmu, Indonesia, tidak seperti ex-kolonimu tertentu yang kini berstatus rahasia sebagai kekasihmu – walau di kalangan negara serumpunmu dan atasan kalian hal itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Karena jika sang America tahu kau barusan mengumpatnya dalam dialek Jawa, bisa-bisa pulau yang _kebetulan_ berisi vital regionmu itu hanya tinggal kawah dalam beberapa detik saja.

Salah America juga, sih. Padahal Indonesia baru bernafas lega setelah sibuk mengurusi masalah transportasi pra, selama, dan pasca Ramadhan-Lebaran. Ini... ini malah jam makan gorengan dan lemang bakarnya diganggu kedatangan dadakan. Dengan permintaan luar biasa absurd pula.

Absurd. Sekaligus menarik.

"Tapi, Indones-_glek_-ia, tarianmu itu cocok sekali –_munchmunch_- dengan tema rekonsiliasi dan persatu-_glek_-an tahun ini," dipelototi tuan rumah dengan tatapan yang selevel dengan kutukan 'kolkolkol' seorang Rusia, America segera menelan bulat-bulat hamburger yang tinggal seperempat –tumben sadar, biasanya tidak- dan langsung melanjutkan dengan ekstra yakin, "Dan akan sangat epik kalau tarian itu ditarikan ratusan orang! Bayangkan saja, ini bisa jadi ajang pemecahan rekor dunia juga, lho. Tarian negaramu, ditarikan oleh negara-negara sedunia, tidakkah itu akan sangat keren? Dan pemrakarsanya _hero_ yang satu ini. Akan sangat hebat bukan? Apalagi kalau kita juga tambahkan _special effect_ Hollywood-ku yang terkenal untuk efek panggung. Pasti keren! Lalu-"

Ugh. Sungguh, negara yang satu ini memang persuasif kalau tidak intimidatif.

Tawaran itu begitu menggoda. Dan lebih dari lumayan sebenarnya, kalau mengingat hal ini bisa sekalian jadi ajang promosi pariwisata gratis. Lumayan kan, kalau GDP-nya dari sektor non-pajak bisa naik? Lagipula dia kasihan juga dengan para fiskus di sepenjuru Nusantara yang tahun lalu saja ditarget harus bisa memenuhi 80% APBN dari sektor pajak. Sampai-sampai mereka harus begadang bekerja hingga jauh tengah malam -tidak sebanding dengan jam kerja PNS biasa- di hari pengumpulan SPT atau berkeliling dari pulau ke pulau di Maluku sana dengan perahu bermotor atas nama dedikasi. Bagaimana dia tidak terharu? Belum lagi...

"Jadi... kau mau kan? Kan? Kan?"

Merusak racauan dalam hati orang saja maniak _junk food_ yang satu ini.

Bibir merah delima Raka Sukma Nusantara, nama manusia perinsanan Indonesia, berkeluk perlahan, "Dengan syarat, kalian harus mematuhiku apapun yang kusuruh nanti selama melatih kalian," mau tak mau membuat bulu kuduk sang personifikasi negara _Commonwealth_, Matthew Williams –oya, itu dia namanya-, meremang.

\(^^)/–(==)–_(_ _)_\(^^)/–(==)–_(_ _)_\(^^)/–(==)–_(_ _)_\(^^)/

_**5 September 2012, UN Headquarter, New York, USA.**_

Ruang konferensi V di UN Headquarter telah beralih rupa dalam semalam. Bak Bandung Bondowoso menitahkan para jinnya kala membangun Candi Prambanan, America dengan semangat bersabda pada sebuah perusahaan kontraktor terkemuka di _The Big Apple City_-nya untuk merombak interior ruang konferensi luas yang bisa menampung 300-an orang itu menjadi sebuah studio tari. Ya, lengkap dengan dinding barat yang kini ditutupi cermin dari lantai sampai langit-langit, palang-palang latihan –yang sebenarnya tak perlu-, dan sebagian _Maple-wood floor_, yang atas permohonan Raka, kini dilapisi karpet Tunis tebal yang empuk dan nyaman.

Seratus delapan puluh negara sudah memenuhi ruangan, namun tetap saja, seperti biasa para Polisi Dunia selalu saja menarik perhatian. Bukan, bukan, bukan karena mereka berkuasa. Tapi karena mereka terlampau eksentrik.

"Honhonhon… hebat juga kau, _Amerique_. Mengubah ruang tempat kita rapat menjadi studio tari begini bagus. Cermin-cermin ini benar-benar bisa mengungkapkan ketampananku!"

Sungguh, Francis Bonnefoy, kalau cermin-cermin itu punya mulut, semuanya pasti sudah muntah melihat kenarsisanmu akan tampang yang melampaui kenarsisan kawanmu yang albino itu akan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahaha, tentu saja! Kan hasil kerja seorang _hero_!"

_See_? Eksentrik.

"_Moron_, yang melakukannya kan perusahaan kontraktor sewaanmu. Bukan kau."

"_Angleterre, mon ami_, jangan marahi anak kita begitu~!"

Sebuah pukulan siku berbalut jas katun dan tendangan melayang berlapis sepatu boot koboi bersarang dengan tidak etisnya di wajah perinsanan negara asal _croissant_.

"Enak saja! England itu milikku, tahu!"

Aah, America dan posessifitasnya. Arthur Kirkland yang baru saja hendak menyemburkan umpatannya, mendadak membisu dengan wajah semerah kari kepiting pedas kebanggaan India. Apalagi dengan lengan sang negara adikuasa yang mendadak melingkari lehernya. Aduuh, bagaimana bisa sang Britania tidak tiba-tiba sesak nafas?

"KYAA~!"

Dan, _God_! Tolong hentikan kilatan blitz Elizaveta dan Kiku itu! Demi apa, refleks mereka atas kejadian seperti ini luar biasa sekali! Dari mana juga kamera dan handycam itu? Jelas-jelas mereka termasuk tim penari, bukan tim dokumentasi. Atau jangan-jangan mereka tadi merampas _gadget_ fotografi itu dari pemiliknya yang sah?

"Riuh seperti biasa, ya?" gumam Heracles Karpusi perlahan.

"_Girisha-san_! Kau sudah bangun?"

Personifikasi negara yang berawal dari polis Athena itu menjawab dengan anggukan malas disertai mata mengantuk.

Ah, sungguh pasangan ini. Sama-sama absurd. Greece yang dengan anehnya bisa tidur di tengah ributnya pertemuan 180 negara ataupun _Nihon_ yang dengan ajaibnya bisa mendengar suara lembut bin mendayu sang Karpusi di tengah segala kebisingan itu dan kesibukannya mengabadikan aksi Alfred, juga sesekali mencuri _snapshots_ Romano dengan pipi semerah tomat yang dipeluk mesra Spain, Prussia yang tak mau kalah menyeret dan menggandeng erat tangan seseorang berkeberadaan tipis –eh, siapa?-, dan lain-lain. Sejoli serasi jika kalian bisa melihatnya dari sisi anomali.

Tunggu. 180? Bukannya anggota Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa ada 193 negara? Ke mana tiga belas sisanya?

"... Indonesia belum datang?"

Personifikasi negara Sakura itu menempatkan diri di sebelah pecinta kucing itu dan mengangguk, "Anak itu dari dulu susah disuruh datang tepat waktu."

Greece terkekeh pelan, "_Adik_mu itu biasanya kalau datang terlambat kan ada alasannya."

Aah, pantas saja latihan tak kunjung dimulai meski jarum jam sudah berlalu dua langkah dari angka dua belas. Ternyata karena sang pelatih belum datang. Tapi herannya, kenapa Netherland sang _ex-motherland_ tidak blingsatan, ya? Biasanya dia yang paling terlihat panik –di balik tampang sok _cool_-nya tentu saja- kalau _Indie_-nya itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

"Tapi, _Girisha-san_, dia itu seringnya mengada-ada alasan."

Ya. Indonesia selalu punya alasan di balik keterlambatannya tapi, ya, itu… makin lama alasannya makin dipertanyakan tingkat realitasnya. Alasan keterlambatannya di rapat kuartalan World Conference tempo hari, misalnya. Alasannya itu melibatkan pot kaktus di kantor bosnya, ibu-ibu penjual lemang bakar yang ban sepedanya bocor di depan Istana Negara, sopir taksi yang istrinya akan melahirkan dan pesawat yang hampir kehabisan bahan bakar.

Tersenyum kecil, Greece menatap lembut personifikasi yang juga pecinta kucing itu dan bergumam, "Anggota ASEAN yang lain juga belum kelihatan…"

"Juga Australia, Timor dan New Zealand," sambung Kiku seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kalau cuma Indonesia yang terlambat, sih, wajar. Kenapa ini semua negara yang sekawasan dengannya juga ikut-ikutan terlambat?

.

DUNG!

.

Kontan semua orang – ehem, personifikasi maksudnya- yang ada di ruangan konferensi V menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Suara apa barusan?

.

DUNGDUNG!

.

Suara rebana?

Pintu mendadak terbuka lebar dan sepuluh perinsanan yang datang terlambat masuk secara berurutan ke dalam ruangan dalam balutan busana khas Saman berwarna hijau dan merah terang dengan tangan saling bertemu di depan dada. Di belakang mereka, tiga negara yang secara geografis berbatas Selat Malaka agak memisahkan diri. Kesemuanya menghadap ke arah para personifikasi yang tercengang.

_Hell_, Alfred saja sampai diam tak bersuara, lho.

Tiga bersaudara yang mirip-namun-tak-serupa, Indonesia-Malaysia-Singapore, duduk mendahului yang lain.

.

_Saleum saleum saleum kamo bri'..._

.

Lantunan syair berbahasa Aceh duet Indonesia-Malaysia membuat semua mata terbelalak. Tumben sekali, lho, bisa melihat Indonesia dan Malaysia duduk bersimpuh-bersebelahan tanpa jambak-jambakan, atau dalam kondisi ini saling menghantam kepala lawan dengan _wireless-mike_ yang mereka pegang. Saling bersahutan mendendangkan syair pula. Apalagi melihat seorang Singapore yang duduk anteng memukul sebuah rebana besar di sebelah Indonesia, alih-alih menenteng i-Pad dan berbagai _gadget_ lainnya.

_._

_Cupeu bureuen Nabi kan sunnah... jaro tamuma..._

.

Kesepuluh negara sudah duduk berderet bersimpuh rapi.

Aah, pantas saja mereka terlambat. Mereka mempersiapkan diri menyuguhkan tarian ini rupanya. Pantas saja. Mungkin sebagai _image training_ seperti apa nanti tarian yang akan ke-193 negara tampilkan.

.

DUNG!

.

Dan kesepuluh penari itu mulai menepuk tangan di atas paha, menjentikkan jari, memukulkan tangan bergantian ke dada dan paha, kesemuanya diiringi gerak naik-turun badan dan gelengan kepala yang serempak.

Terpukau. Tak ada yang bicara. Kagum. Sejak kapan mereka bersepuluh latihan? Padahal ide pertunjukan tari ini kan baru digembar-gemborkan sang negara adidaya di hari terakhir bulan Agustus kemarin. Mereka bisa menari sebagus itu –nyaris tanpa ada kesalahan, paling sedikit lupa urutan gerakan- hanya dalam 5 hari? Ini keren sekali.

_._

_Alhamdulillah pujo ka Tuhan..._

.

Mereka juga hafal liriknya! Apa-apaan itu? Kesemuanya menyahut syair yang didendangkan merdu oleh Indonesia. Meski dengan logat beragam –terutama Australia dan New Zealand dengan logat menyerempet _British_ mereka- yang terdengar lucu.

.

_Nyan peujeut alam langet ngon donya.  
Teuma seulawet akan junjungan.  
Penghule alam rasul anbiya._

_._

Gerakan kesepuluhnya berakselerasi. Makin cepat seiring makin menggilanya tepukan rapa'i –itu nama rebananya- negara Asia Tenggara berkacamata asuhan Inggris di sebelah Indonesia. Gerakan dan tepukan tangan mereka pun makin bervariasi. 3 kali di kanan, ganti, 2 kali di kiri, ganti, 1 kali di kanan, 1 kali di kiri, aah, Kiku sudah pusing menghitungnya. Tanpa ada aba-aba hitungan pula. Apalagi waktu sampai pertengahan tarian –setelah serangkaian gerakan yang mereka lakukan seraya menyanyi menimpali duo Melayu, dengan kecepatan yang makin meningkat. Mereka bergerak naik turun dalam formasi genap-ganjil dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sesuai ritme tabuhan Singapore pula.

Bagaimana bisa?

.

_Mile mile wala ha. Wala ha e halla.  
Mile mile wala he. Wala he u helle.  
Mile mile wala ha. Wala ha e halla.  
Mile mile wala he. Wala he u habeh._

.

Tabuhan rebana berhenti sesaat. Setengah penari rebah ke depan, bersujud dengan tangan terkatup di depan kepala. Setengah yang lain duduk tegak, berhenti bergerak dengan tangan terkatup di depan dahi.

Refleks, para penonton memberikan aplaus. Aah, Italy sudah jejingkrakan senang dan berseru _'vee, vee' _melihat betapa seru tarian itu. America sendiri sudah memberikan _standing applause _sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pilihannya untuk menampilkan tarian ini di _Gala Night_ tak salah memang!

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tempo hari itu Indonesia meminjam pesawat tempurnya buat apa, ya?

_._

_Hailaotsa._

.

Formasi berubah. Berselang-seling tiap tiga orang, kesemuanya saling menyentuhkan telapak tangan dalam formasi yang sekilas tampak rumit. Sekilas, karena sebenarnya dengan patokan satu-dua-tiga, pola itu bisa terjalin dengan sederhana. Atas-tengah, bawah-depan, tengah-belakang. Dan formasi itu mulai bergerak seiring syair yang kembali dilantunkan duo Melayu itu.

Bergerak bak ombak di lepas pantai Malaka. Simultan, serempak, namun tak benar-benar serupa.

_._

_Di la la ombak meu.  
Ayon kapay di, di troen meu lumba, lumba hai bacut teuk.  
Salah bu konsa, lahlon salah meu, ayon away di gata lam peuraho._

.

Berubah lagi. Barisan genap dan ganjil saling menyilangkan lengan ke atas dan bawah. Naik dan turun sesuai pukulan rapa'i. Dengan kecepatan yang membuat mata tak sanggup berkedip.

Heran. Itu kenapa bisa si Kamboja yang hiperaktif tidak saling hantam dengan Laos, sih?

_._

_Layeu laboh ka sabang kapatah.  
Tiang hai tengku wa la hemayone,  
Hot se la bihone sabang wahai cut,  
cut bang me mayang, mayang mayang senda._

.

Suara rapa'i berhenti. Duo Melayu tak berdendang lagi. Separuh penari menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi bersujud dan menyerongkan tangan, yang terjulur lurus, ke kiri. Sementara separuh yang lain menegakkan diri dengan bertumpu pada lutut seraya mengangkat tangan, yang terjulur lurus, menyerong ke kanan.

Hanya terdengar desah ngos-ngosan kesepuluh penari.

Hening.

"Hebat!"

"Masih lanjut lagi, nih, tariannya?"

Ohoho, masih lanjut, dong, para negara yang terhormat. Masih ada rangkaian gerak penutupnya. Jadi, jangan kedipkan mata.

Melambat. Gerak mereka semua menjadi lebih pelan. Iramanya tak secepat tadi. Dan... aah, tarian benar-benar ditutup dengan tabuhan yang terdengar menyenangkan. Irama yang membuat tangan bergoyang.

_._

_E e e tujalahe.  
Iding ala haiding.  
Iding ala haiding.  
Majala e ha e ha la._

.

Tarian berhenti dan lampu ruangan mendadak mati.

Belum sempat para negara kaget, mendadak sebuah spot light menghantam satu titik di depan mereka, tepat menyinari Indonesia.

.

"_Good night, Ladies and Gentleman._ Maafkan keterlambatan kami bertiga belas tadi. Bagaimana? Terhibur dengan penampilan kami?"

Aah, senyum itu. Terlalu murni, hai Nusantara. Jangan salahkan kalau ekspresi datar eks-penjajah 350 tahunmu itu mendadak berubah jadi air muka om-om pedofil ketemu anak TK bergaun _lolita fashion_, ya.

"Tarian yang memukau bukan? Tapi sebelumnya, kutekankan, nama tarian_ku_ –Malaysia mendengus mendengar penekanan lebih kakaknya itu di suku kata terakhir- tadi bukan Saman."

Banyak negara yang termangu mendengar ini. Bukan Saman? Itu persis yang mereka lihat di Yo**ube, kok. Dan di situ namanya Saman. Yang ini tadi bukan Saman?

"Yang tadi itu namanya Tari Ratéb Meuseukat. Versi kreasi. Sama-sama berasal dari Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, ah, itu anaknya di sana," seorang pria bermuka om-om alim melambaikan tangan dari sebelah pintu masuk –please, Indonesia, muka Aceh itu bahkan lebih tua darimu dan kau memanggilnya anak?- , "Namun tarian ini lebih simpel, lebih mudah ditarikan. Liriknya pun lebih mudah dinyanyikan kami berdua. Tari Saman, yang tercatat sebagai World Heritage itu berbahasa Gayo, dan jujur saja, lidahku masih sering terbelit saat mengucapnya, apalagi Malon bodoh di sana itu."

Malaysia langsung protes. Well, dia sendiri juga tak bisa berbahasa Gayo tapi enak saja bilang dia bodoh.

"Dan karena kami akan bertugas sebagai Syeikh, itu nama posisi yang menyanyikan syair pengiring. Well, kita pakai yang lebih mudah saja. Dan, ah, terutama ini. Tari Saman itu hanya ditarikan laki-laki. Jadi, kalau semua ingin berpartisipasi, mau tak mau Tari Ratéb Meuseukat ini pilihannya."

Indonesia tersenyum, begitu manis hingga mata sewarna jatinya yang bulat itu menyipit, "Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan ini kan?"

Dan mendadak, semuanya jadi tak bisa menggerakkan leher. Seolah ada yang menahan leher mereka untuk tetap di tempat. England sendiri sudah menempel pada America, dengan bibir merapalkan sesuatu –eh, bukannya itu mantra _barrier_ sihir, Arthur?

"Bagus, kalau tak ada yang keberatan, kita lanjutkan. Masalah latihan..."

Senyum itu berkembang makin manis, namun kini rasanya ada badai salju membentang di belakang Raka. Dua belas adik-kakak-tetangga sekawasannya? Semuanya sudah ambil jarak minimal dua meter.

"Nah, mereka bersepuluh bisa menguasai tarian ini hanya dalam lima hari..."

Sampai detik ini, wajah kesepuluh penari tadi mendadak memucat. Laos dan Kamboja yang biasanya hiperaktif, mendadak langsung saling berpelukan dan meratap meraung-raung. Timor dan Philipines balik badan, aura mereka terlampau gelap hingga membuat England berjengit. Australia sudah menepuk punggung New Zealand yang tersungkur ke pangkuannya. Brunei mengucap istighfar berkali-kali. Thailand sudah menggumamkan '_ana, ana_' dengan wajah bak orang dicekoki kotoran gajah. Myanmar dan Vietnam? Mereka sudah berguling-guling separuh kejang-kejang.

Apa yang terjadi dalam lima hari itu terlampau menyakitkan untuk diceritakan. Rasanya bak peristiwa Rengasdengklok dalam versi _gore_. Penuh intrik dan... _kekerasan._

Singapore dan Malaysia? Mereka lebih memilih bungkam. Tidak mau dijadikan sansak Indonesia berlatih pencak silat.

"... kalian pasti akan bisa menguasai tarian ini dalam 16 hari ke depan, dong?"

Senyum manis itu makin menjadi. Sampai-sampai Netherland berani bersumpah ia seolah melihat Puncak Jaya Wijaya ada di belakang Indonesia. Geez. Sejak kapan Indie-nya yang manis namun _tsundere_ itu bisa menduplikasi senyum seorang Rusia?

Hening. Tujuh negara ASEAN plus Timor, Australia dan New Zealand sudah komat-kamit.

_Jangan ada yang bilang iya, jangan ada yang bilang iya..._

"Tentu saja!" seru tiga suara dalam _unison_.

.

_Dan terkutuklah kau, America, Prussia, Italy!_

.

Sepuluh negara tetangga Indonesia sudah separuh menangis.

_All hell will break loose. Again._

Enam belas hari ke depan akan jadi hari yang tak terlupakan.

**Bersambung...**

Dan... bersambung. Padahal saya niatnya bikin ini jadi oneshot. Tapi dasar gak bakat bikin oneshot. Ya sudah... ikhlaskan saja, ya, minna~ #dilempar

Tapi saya janji, sebelum Lebaran fict ini TAMAT! Amiiin...

See, seperti yang saya bilang di atas, fict ini curcol dalam arti harfiah. Deskripnya kebanyakan ramblingan saya yang super random. Saya sedang mengeksplor gaya bertutur, nih. Gaje, ya? =.=

Dan jangan dulu tanya apa arti semua lirik di atas. Saya belum sempet tanya sama temen saya yang asli Aceh itu. Ntar kalau udah dapet translasinya, saya masukin, deh! Kalau perlu di chapter khusus. okeh?

Aah, fict pertama di Hetalia yang _footnotes-free_. Humor pertama saya pula. Uwooo... Wajib dirayakan, nih. Ada yang mau ketupat? *puasa aja belum, woi!*

Saa, minna. Review, ya? Biar saya tahu apakah fict absurd ini memenuhi standar sebagai fict humor. Atau tidak... QAQ

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca.

Luv,

sherry


End file.
